Serpents Victory
by Adalina Malfoy
Summary: HP/LV/SS, Good Petunia, Good Dudley, Abusive Vernon, Manipulative Dumbledore, Selective Weasley Bashing, Digimon x-over, Ignores DH, Dudley/Twins, Naruto X-over, A/N: Still have Voldemort but it isn't Tom. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


HP/LV/SS

Good Petunia

Good Dudley

Abusive Vernon

Manipulative Dumbledore

Selective Weasley Bashing

Digimon x-over

Ignores DH

Dudley/Twins

Naruto X-over

A/N: Still have Voldemort but it isn't Tom

Serpents Victory

Harry paced the living room, trying to understand what he had been told. When the cops had taken his uncle away when a neighbor had witnessed the abuse, he found out that his uncle had abused his aunt when she had tried to treat Harry as one of the family. He found out that Dudley was a wizard who was secretly taught by Petunia and that under the glamour, he wasn't much bigger than Harry. He had also learnt that Dumbledore had placed many blocks on his magic and mate receptors, and he had been paying his 'friends' with money from Harry's vaults. As soon as he could, Harry had taken his inheritance and had his magic and receptors unblocked. After he found out who his mates were, Harry got to know them and decided that the Dark Side had the right ideas. Now they were selling Privet Drive and moving to Potter Castle. Snapping his fingers, Harry summoned a practical army of house elves. Nodding to the elves, Harry grabbed his aunt' arm and made sure that Dudley's hand was on his shoulder before rapping his signet ring with his wand. As they appeared at the castle, Harry placed his finger on the orouboros on his pointer finger and said, §Tom, I've made it to the castle, grab Sev and meet us here. § Once that was taken care of, Harry led Petunia and Dudley to the family wing of the castle. When they had put their belongings where they went, Harry had the house elves organize the rooms while he led them back to the parlor. Once there, they met up with Tom and Sev and apparated to Diagon Alley. After getting the required Hogwarts supplies, they headed to Knockturn Alley for familiars and second wands. Both Harry and Dudley ended up with two familiars as they had found two ice/shadow phoenix eggs in one shop and two strangely designed eggs on another. When they had picked up the strangely designed eggs, two strange creatures had appeared. What surprised the small group more was that they could speak English. They called themselves Digimon, Digital Monsters. Harry's seemed to be named Takumon and Dudley's was named Hawkmon. Suddenly, and evil Digimon appeared outside the shop. "That's Gilamon, quick we must digivolve." Hawkmon said from in front of Dudley. "Just hold the Digiegg out and say 'Digiarmor Energize'" Takumon told Harry. Shrugging, the boys raised their hands that still clutched the digieggs and clicked the buttons on the side of the devices that had appeared in their hands stating, "Digiarmor, Energize!" Where once had stood two small, cute Digimon, now stood two Digital Monsters ready for battle. Smirking, Harry jumped on to Takumon's shoulder and Dudley jumped on Hawkmon's back and they sped towards Gilamon. Within minutes, the attacking Digimon had been sent back to the Digital World and the boys were on their way to get custom made wands for their final year at Hogwarts. When they got to the store, Harry took a talon from Takumon's devolved and digivolved forms and a feather and tears from Pharaoh while Dudley took talon from both of Hawkmon's forms and tears and a feather from Rina. Walking over to the woods, Harry took a mix of Ash, Holly, and Yew, while Dudley preferred a, of Hawthorn, Rosewood, and Elder. Taking the materials, the boys placed them in the boxes that the shop owner had placed on the desk while they were browsing. Closing the lids, the boys poured their magic into the boxes to form the wands. Slowing the flow of magic, the boys eventually stopped and pulled the wands out of the boxes. Harry's was white with lines of tan and black running through it while Dudley's was grey with lines of red and tan running through it. Smiling, the boys left the store, only to feel a sudden pull to another one. Entering the slightly hidden store, the two boys were attacked by two polar opposite children that literally reeked of magic. Picking up the children, the boys were surprised to be surrounded by a flash of light. When the light disappeared, they were even more surprised to notice the bond between father and son bloom in their hearts when they looked at the children. Looking down at the young boy in his arms, Harry spoke in Japanese asking, □Young one, what is your name? □ □My name is-was Sasuke Uchiha, Papa, but now I will take yours, dad's, and da's surnames and become Sasuke Potter-Riddle-Snape.□ smiling sown at the young boy, Harry cast a translation charm before stating, □"Sasuke Salazar Potter-Riddle-Snape."□ at the same time that Dudley stated □"Naruto James Dursley-Weasley."□ As he made that announcement, Fred and George appeared behind him. As the twins appeared, Naruto looked at George before saying "Dad," then looking at Fred and saying "Da." On the other side, Sasuke looked at Tom and said "Dad," before looking at Severus and saying "Da." In unison, both boys looked at Petunia before saying "Gran." With tears in her eyes, Petunia pulled the children into their arms. Holding the children tight, the group turned on their heels, apparating back to Potter Castle. Once at the castle, they led the boys to the room that the House Elves had created once they felt the bond with the children set. Entering the room, they outfitted the boys in slacks, button down shirts, and robes, replacing their hard, wooden sandals with soft, comfortable dragonhide boots. Slipping matching robes over their shoulders, they were held close once again as the group headed back to Gringotts. Once they reached an empty teller, Harry stated, ^We need to speak with Lord Ragnarock, tell him that Harrison is here if you will. ^ Nodding, the goblin led them to a door that was heavily inlaid with gold. As the teller knocked on the door, they heard a gravelly ^Enter^ from within. With that, the teller opened the door and bowed them inside. Embracing their grandfather figure, they gently woke the children in their arms. Placing them in chairs, they took the vials that Ragnarock already had ready for them. Taking the ceremonial knives, Harry and Dudley allowed 10 drops of their blood to fall into the vial before passing it to their respective husbands. Once 30 drops of blood had been added to each vial, Tom handed one to Sasuke while Fred handed the other to Naruto. As the boys drank the potions, they fell into a magic/chakra induced sleep. When the boys awoke, they smiled when they looked into the mirror. They now looked like they belonged with their new families. Sasuke's dark blue Uchiha eyes had darkened to Snape black with a ring of green around the iris and a ring of red around the pupil. Naruto on the other hand, had kept his blond hair and blue eyes, though his eyes had gained the Weasley sparkle and a ring of chocolate brown around both the iris and the pupil. Smiling, Harry and Dudley picked up their respective sons and smiled at Ragnarock. Smiling at the elder goblin, Harry stated, "We will need trust Funds set up for when they start Hogwarts this semester along with bank cards for shopping." Nodding, Ragnarock snapped his fingers and the money was transferred and two black cards appeared in front of them. Ragnarock smiled as he saw 4 people add blood to each card. With more hugs all around, they walked outside and were glad that House Elves could be sent for everything but wands and familiars. Entering Olivanders, the boys quickly found the wands they would use until the age of 17. Sasuke's wand was Hawthorn and shadow phoenix feather while Naruto's was Rosewood and Kyubi fur. Leaving the wandmakers store, they re-entered the same stores that Harry and Dudley had just left. Entering the first store, both boys left with shadow/thunder phoenixes. At the same store, they found two more Digimon eggs. Picking up the eggs, Sasuke was introduced to Flamemon while Naruto was introduced to Flamedramon. Nodding, Harry grabbed Sasuke while Dudley grabbed Naruto and they apparated to platform 9 3/4, seeing as they had finished shopping early on the morning of September 1st. Stepping on the train, Harry smiled as Tom and Sev took de-aging potions. Smiling, the group made their way to a car, before warding it so that only the trolley lady could open the door. Once they reached Hogwarts, they were glad to see that the two previous Slytherins now bore Gryffindor colors on their robes. Leaving the children with Hagrid, the parents sat at the Gryffindor table silently. Tuning out the sorting they clapped when it was appropriate. Their ears perked up as the whispers started when McGonnogal called our "Dursley-Weasley, Naruto James." Almost as soon as the hat touched his head, Naruto was on his way to sit with his family in Gryffindor. Once again, the group tuned out the Deputy Headmistress until she called out "Potter-Riddle-Snape, Sasuke Salazar." If Naruto's name caused whispers, Sasuke's name caused tidal waves of sound. As soon as the hat called "Gryffindor," Sasuke bolted into his Papa's arms and started rambling in Japanese. □Papa, why are they staring, they're scaring me.□ Holding his distraught child close, Harry mumbled, □I don't know Sasu, but Papa, Dad, and Da will make them stop□ Handing the small boy to Tom, Harry smiled as Sev pulled out some of the strange weapons that they had found on the boys before summoning some targets from the ROR. As the boys began throwing their weapons, Harry approached the podium and cast a silent sonorous charm. "To the students and staff, as you can see, my son and nephew can clearly defend themselves, anyone who messes with them will not only have a wand pulled, but multiple kunai, shuriken and angry Digimon to deal with. With that, the dissolunement charms fell and the Digital Monsters were clear to see. When some of the girls squealed at how cute they were, Harry merely shook his head before nodding to his family. Smirking, they all grabbed their Digieggs from deep within their robe pockets. With smirks still firmly on their faces, they held the eggs out before clicking their digivices and intoning, "Digiarmor, Energize." Where once stood four cute, cuddly Digimon, now stood four Digital Monsters, ready for battle. Just as Dumbledore was about to berate the four for bringing dangerous creatures into the school, the Digimon devolved and the two youngsters handed their eggs and digivices to their parents, who handed them to Minerva. Smiling, the eight sat down and enjoyed their meal. Everything went well at Hogwarts until Ronald made a grave mistake. As Naruto and Sasuke were walking to Potions, the idiot Gryff sent two Avada Kedavra's at them. Using the skills they had learned the few years they had been ninja, the boys easily dodged as their Digieggs appeared in their hands. Smirking, both boys stated "Digiarmor, Energize." As both Digimon Digivolved, Ronald was trapped in a cage of fire. Smirking, the boys mentally asked Outori and Hanabe to retrieve their parents. Seconds later, four flashed of phoenix flame were seen as six irate parents and two confused teachers arrived. Growling, Harry pulled rank, knowing that Dumbledore would let Ronald off with a slap on the wrist. "As Lord Gryffindor, Lord Consort Slytherin, and Lord Consort Ravenclaw, I hereby expel Ronald Blilus Weasley from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His wand is to be snapped and the Aurrors to be called as he attempted to murder Heir Apparent Potter-Riddle-Snape-Prince-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Sl ytherin and Heir Apparent Dursley-Hufflepuff-Weasley, his own nephew through his older brothers Fred and George. By pureblood law, my in-laws could do as they wish to their younger sibling, but they have decided to allow him to be punished by the DMLE." With that, Harry cast chains on his ex-best friend as had Flamedramon destroy the wand. Smirking, Harry relaxed against Tom and waited. Seconds later, Takumon and Hawkmon came down the hall, Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt not far behind them. Stepping forward, Amelia stated, "Lord Potter, to what do I owe a call from one of the twelve?" Scowling, Harry stated, "Ronald cast two unforgivables in a attempt to murder my son and nephew. With a frown on her face, Amelia had Kingsley portkey Ronald to a ministry holding cell before hugging her godson and practical grandson. "It's ok mum, the boys dodged it, they're ok." Harry stated pulling the crying woman close. A loud roar outside had Harry passing his still crying Gdomother to Sev and pulling Takumon's egg from his pocket. Looking at his fellow Digitrainers, Harry smiled as he noticed that they also had their degieggs drawn. What surprised them though, was when they found out that the noise was not from a Digimon, the noise had actually come from the leader of the froup of Mountain Trolls that Voldemort had placed outside of the wards. Smirking, Harry alerted the experienced fighters within and had Amelia call the Aurors to the school. Smirking eviler if that was possible, Harry held Takumon's egg out the Digimon standing in front of him, facing the advancing army. Looking at each other, they four males simoultaniously called out "Digiarmor, Energize!" where they had just seen Voldemort looking like he was going to faint from laughter at their monsters devolved forms, he now wore a look akin to fear. Smirking, the four males held out their arms calling the phoeni through their bonds. Smirking wider, they flexed their arms, sending the majestic birds into battle. With smirks practically breaking their faces in half, the four men jumped into battle, wands flashing, both light and dark spells spilling from their mouths, Death Eaters falling left and right.


End file.
